A device and a method of this type are known from EP 1 335 870. Such orientation devices serve to bring objects or preforms, respectively, that are manufactured in a blow-molding machine or other suited devices, into a certain orientation to then forward them to subsequent plants for further processing in this oriented position. These orientation devices contain an orientation section on which the preforms or objects, respectively, have the opportunity of adopting a certain orientation by themselves, optionally supported by mechanical actions and the action of gravity. However, the problem in these orientation sections is that it is not always possible to bring all of the charged preforms into the desired orientation. The known orientation section therefore contains a discharge means by which non-oriented preforms are removed from the conveyed stream. As the lack of orientation is in most cases not due to quality defects of the preforms, the discharged preforms are subsequently returned for a new passage through the orientation section. The known device contains a discharge means which contains a shaft into which the non-oriented preforms are discharged. The shaft ends above a return conveyor belt which conveys the preforms back into a collecting vessel which is filled from the preceding manufacturing machine of the preforms. A feeding conveyor feeds the preforms from this storage tank to the entry side of the orientation section where returned preforms and newly manufactured preforms are placed together into the orientation section by the same conveyor. In practice, however, manufacturing machines or storage tanks of the preforms often must be placed at a great distance to the orientation section, so that the conveying distances for returning the preforms are long.